elizabeth_taggart_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CabbieFreak84/Introduction Blog
Hi! I'm CabbieFreak84. I'm best friends with Iamaman1977, the creator of this wikia. We first became friends in August 2013, the year I first joined the wikia community. I commented on his Victorious Screenplay List page and he replied and we became friends soon after. We helped each other a lot with each other's stories. I have written a lot of stories of my own. I have written Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Andrew & Heidi episodes. The latter is the first show Iamaman made. Being on the three wikias (I have joined other wikias, but these three are the ones where I am most active) has been one of the best experiences of my life. I got to meet new friends, go on chat with them, and given my opinions about episodes. Also, writing episodes has given me the chance to show my creative self and has shown what ideas I have. I am in the process now of writing my very last episodes, a Andrew & Heidi two hour crossover special with iCarly and Victorious. It is now confirmed that this is my last episode ever. The reasons are because first, I am out of ideas for episodes and I want to leave on a good note. Second, I am going to be in my senior year and I am going to be very busy with also a job and moving on with college. I will have time in the future for the wiki, but maybe not for writing episodes. I am really going to miss writing episodes. It has been awesome and I will never forget it. Alright, on to other things. Since I will no longer write episodes after the two hour special, I am not going to write episodes for Elizabeth Taggart, so here are the things I am going to do with my blog page: *I am going to write season reviews. I did this on the Andrew & Heidi wiki. Once a season is completed, I write a review, giving my thoughts of highlights and funny moments. Also, only in the first season here, I will give my top 5 characters. On all four seasons, I will give my top 5 episodes of the season. *I will post some games here, like you have to match the quote with the character or episode and a question asking blog, where you can ask me questions about anything, as long as it's appropriate. *I will give updates if I'm away for a while and say I'm going to be away for a while again after this blog. I am really looking forward to Iamaman writing this series, along with Andrew & Heidi. Everyone should read both series. You can read Andrew & Heidi now. The first two seasons are completed and the first five episodes of Season 3 are completed. Iamaman is a great comedy and story writer and I know he will do an amazing job on this series. I will see you all soon! Bye! CabbieFreak84 Category:Blog posts